Remnant fantasy I
by The library's Knight
Summary: In Remnant, the evil Schnee DUST corporation is sucking the life of the planet from it's core, Jaune Arc an EX-HUNTSMAN is suddenly thrust into the fray as he and a group of fighters who will do anything to help save the planet fight the SDC at any cost, but another threat lurks behind the shadows worse than the SDC, will Jaune and his friends be able to face it head on?
1. Disc 1: part 1 Opening Bombing mission

A train could be seen barreling towards the station, a station that was connected to sector eight and in that sector was a DUST reactor, a form of power that used the planets life energy like a fossil fuel, slowly killing the planet.

The train slowly screeched to a halt, two gaurds could be seen standing watch suddenly a man wearing wearing a sleeveless top and a purple scarf jumps down on top of the guard from the train alerting the other who is quickly dispatched by a female with turquoise hair and a purple hoodie.

After the guards are dispatched a man with a tan complexion jumps from the top of the train wearing a yellow sash over a dark blue vest, after him comes a woman with long blonde hair and lilac colored eyes with a long tailed coat and a shot gun arm in place of the one she lost from some unknown fight.

"Okay, Reese get the doors open and remember don't stay in a group," after saying this a man with white armour and blonde hair with a hoodie underneath the armour, a giant sword can be seen on his back with two holes near the handle "Hey newbie hurry up, we don't have all day!" the woman shouted at the fellow blonde.

He simply shrugged as he watched them go out of the station, running forward he is stopped by two armed guards with night sticks, pulling his sword off his back he engages them, bullets are bouncing around him as he expands the blade to make a shield, after peeking out to see them reloading the blade shifts back to normal amd he stabs one guard and throws the other on the tracks as the train starts, sending blood over the walls of the station.

Running up the stairs he sees the group in front of a door, Reese is crouched near the control panel messing with the wires to get the right to open the door to the reactor, walking up the steps he sees the man with black hair slicked to the side and that purple scarf, he looks towards him as he stops in front of the door.

"Hey what's your name?" the man says as he looks at him, "Jaune." He says in a cold fashion the sword on his back still covered in blood.

"My name is Brawnz-" he is soon interrupted by Jaune " I don't care what your names are as long as I'm getting paid, thats all that matters to me."

Brawnz looks at Brolin "He was apart of HUNTSMAN." Brolin looks in shock and simply nods.

Of course Reese had to say something "Aren't HUNTSMAN the enemy?" Branwz simply shakes his head in annoyance "Was, Reese its a past tense he's on our side now."

Reese simply shrugs and gets back to work, soon after the Blonde with the shotgun arm comes back "what did I say about staying in a group, your going to draw attention towards us."

"Sorry boss" the three state Jaune is quiet throughout the whole thing, as soon as the doors open Reese and the others book it The blonde girl runs towards the door and turns around "Ex-HUNTSMAN, I don't trust you." afterwards she runs off towards the others.

Jaune then runs after them, stopping he sees Brolin guarding the other entrance to the DUST reactor, Reese then shouts "Jaune over here!" looking over at the other side het runs towards her and into the reactors main facility.

Reese can be seen working on the door, suddenly it opens and two guards come out and start shooting at them, Brawnz and Reese get behind cover, the blonde girl with the shotgun arm then starts shooting at the two guards, Jaune then steps up and blocks the bullets before running towards the guards and slamming his sword through one and using him as a shield, ramming the other into the wall and pulling the bodies off his blade and out of the wall.

"Brawnz open the next door, Reese once it's open follow me and Jaune inside the reactor then when we give the signal activate the timer on the bomb and we'll get the hell out of here, understood?" Reese simply nodded and ran towards the door and waiting for Brawnz to get it open.

When it opened Reese ran through and the blonde signaled for Jaune to follow, the two ran down the hall and came to a stop Reese then pointed at a ledge they would have to jump to; a ladder was next to it going deeper into the facility.

Reese soon jumped and went down the ladder and Jaune and the blonde who would be paying him followed, as they got down there Reese passed Jaune the bomb "this button decides the amount of time your going to need to leave the facility once you activate the timer." Jaune simply nodded and climbzed down another ladder and headed towards the core.

Jaune soon reached it and the blonde girl finally told him her name "the names Yang Xiao Long, I'm in charge of this group you're working with, so set up the charges and lets get out of here." suddenly shaking and the sound of machinery was heard and a giant machine of death came crashing down in front of the two before the charges could even be set.

Jaune ducked out if the way as it attempted to stab him with a scorpion like tail, Yang shot a few rounds at the legs hoping to disable it, sadly this only managed to get it's attention and Yang was left trying to duck and weave out of the way of it's legs as it tried to crush her, Jaune then noticed the wires that powered the creature were exposed at a certain time.

"Yang the legs, the wires in the leg are exposed when it needs to release steam, when it does that shoot at the wires and when it's closer to the ground I'll-" he was soon cut off when one of the legs hit him into a wall, suddenly his limit flared and he felt a rush of power and charged at the creature he soon jumped up and brought his sword down on one of it's legs when the wire was revealed cleaving through the metal and cossing the thing to out more energy into its other legs to keep it up.

Yang also got hit but not by the leg this time no it was the tail luckily it only pissed her off and soon she started charging up a shot amd blasted the thing in the head with it causing it to be blinded, Jaune then ran up to it and hit it with his sword and causing it to backup and lose it's footing, soon it broke the guard rails causing it to plummet down to the bottom of the facility where an explosion could be felt.

Jaune then grabbed the charges that he dropped and pressed the button, setting the timer for five minutes, running towards the ladder he and Yang were stopped by two guards who were attempting to shoot at the two, luckily the explosion from the defense death claw they had killed earlier managed to shake the facility and the two guards fell over the railing to their deaths.

entering the room that would take the two up they saw Reese attempting to get her foot out of the grating she got it stuck in, In Jaune ran towards while Yang simply nodded towards him and went up the ladder, immediately after getting her foot out she ran towards the ladder and Jaune followed.

Brawnz opened the door and the four of them left the reactor and saw Brolin waving towards them signaling for them get over there, as soon as they did they ran inside the safe room and the explosion was felt a few seconds later.

Rubble fell and blocked the way back to the train, luckily Reese pulled out an explosive that was smaller and stuck it to the wall, signaling everyone to backup she set the timer and joined them next to the wall.

Outside an explosion could be seen, a hole was now in the place of the wall, Jaune could be seen rolling out of the flames surrounding the hole, Yang soon jumped out pointing her shotgun arm everywhere, Brawnz soon ran out, Reese ran out with her shirt over her mouth and nose, Brolin came running out with his pants on fire, he stopped wiping them down stopping the flame on his pants.

"Okay everyone split up and meet at the train station, make sure that you aren't caught by Schnee soldier's now move out." after Yang said this everyone ran in separate directions towards the train station.

Jaune ran up a flight of stairs and encountered a girl with black hair with red tints with a basket of roses in it "Hey what happened?" she asks, her silver eye's peircing deep into his soul, he shakes his head and responds "I'd recommend getting out of here before Schnee soldiers start coming around asking questions."

the girl simply nods her head and runs off, Jaune walks down the streets; bodies lay injured and writhing in pain some were dead, pools of blood lay all around him, this was what happened he guessed, rebellions weren't about getting peace in a way that was expected so of course he just excepted this and moved on.

Unfortunately for him today was not his day and Schnee soldiers started surrounded him "Surrender now or we will shoot!" one of them yelled Jaune's response was to pull out his sword and rush towards the soldier stabbing him and leaving his body broken, more soon surrounded him he kept fighting till he reached the railing, railing that was above the tracks he simply looked at the soldiers and jumped onto the train as it finally emerged from the tunnel.

 ** _VII_**

"Do you think Jaune will join BEACON?" Brolin asks Yang who simply slams her real hand on a wooden crate and responds with "No, he doesn't give a shit about the planet, all he cares about is getting payed so if he doesn't show that's fine with me, just means that I don't have to pay him."

"Yang he was really good at fighting I think we need him." Reese states while looking at the subway map, Brawnz simply stares at the door wondering what that sound is that's coming from outside, finally getting fed up he opens it up and Jaune jumps into the train car surprising everyone.

"What the hell Jaune you're late." Yang yells and slams her hand on the crate again "I honestly don't care as long as I'm getting paid that's all that matters to me." Jaune says closing the door and locking it.

Yang simply shakes her head and goes towards the next car, Reese signals for Jaune to follow and the group start to head towards the next car, Jaune looks at Reese who simply signals for him to look at something.

getting next to her she says "Jaune this is map of the station, we're headed towards here," she points at station number seven and soon the group hears the train stop. Getting off they all ran towards the district, Jaune followed but would occasionally look around for anything useful.

Finally entering the bar called Pyrrhic Victory, he saw everyone talking and finally a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. She was beautiful and he knew her as Pyrrha Nikos, his childhood friend; She stared at him and ran towards him hugging him.

Yang then entered. A child than burst out of the hidden room and Ran towards Yang; The child was small and had freckles as well as dark brown hair and tan skin "Mom, did the mission go well? did it, did it." Yang laughed and nodded her head before heading into the secret room with the kid.

"Jaune how are you doing, did the mission go well and how did you and Yang get along?" She asked hugging him and leading him towards the secret room and letting him in, Reese was on a computer Brawnz was playing cards with Brolin while the child sat next to Yang and talked to her.

Jaune walked next to Reese and looked at the computers screen "Oh, Jaune we caused a lot of damage, lots of Schnee soldiers died," she got quiet for a few seconds "Still a lot of innocent peopld died, so I'm working on a bomb with a smaller blast radius." Jaune looked at her and patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

 ** _VII_**

 ** _First chapter for this wonderful little story it will be longer, anyways enjoy this story and all of its contents_** ** _, also I have an Instagram it's called the_libraries_knight. I might be doing lives and answering your questions, I've also started a P/atreon, so go support me or don't and just continue reading my stories because I'm just happy you're all reading what I've written so enjoy and remember life's about the experience._**


	2. Disc 1: part 2 Those who fight!

**_Hey my readers, I've recently gotten a new computer and I'm now writing on it also, I've gotten a P/atreon. Libraries Knight is my accounts name so go support me there. Now then this is the second chapter of my legendary new series called Remnant Fantasy I; my greatest creation yet and with that creation I will become a better writer, now then my biggest question for all of you is are you wanting more stories from me, because I want to make my chapters longer and filled with more content for all of you, That means better quality. Skill and the best read for you, the reader._**

* * *

Jaune walked over to Yang as she worked on planning a new bomb that Reese was currently building for them, he can feel the excitement in the air at the recent success of the mission, "Jaune over here." Yang yells, Jaune walks over and can see Yang writing on a chalkboard, the child is sitting next to her holding a stopwatch, he was messing with the hands and changing the time on it.

"Yeah what is it Yang?" Jaune asks walking over to her and sitting down next to Brolin who was eating a large burger and drinking a beer, Brawnz was sitting on the table listening to music from a small jukebox that he had pulled over to himself and was pressing buttons to change songs.

"Jaune, I wanted to ask if you saw a girl with black hair and silver eyes when you were leaving the area?" Yang say writing on the chalkboard, the kid looks up and says something, "Yang are you talking about auntie Ruby? I hope she's okay." The kid says this with some worry in his voice.

Jaune slowly begins to respond to the question, "Yeah I saw a girl like that does she sell flowers?" Yang nods in confirmation, "Then yes I did see her. Is she related to you somehow?" he asks Yang is about to say something but Pyrrha enters the room and signals for Jaune to come with her, "I'll be right back, Yang you better have my pay ready for me soon." Jaune says sternly.

Yang smiles at him and responds, "Jaune you'll ' _bee_ ' putting me out of a home before this is over." She says this while throwing a paper airplane with bumblebee pattering on it, he groans and walks out.

* * *

Jacque Schnee was pissed, first both his daughters had rebelled against him, now one of his reactor's blew up. It wasn't the fact the people died in this, they were unimportant to him, No! It was his DUST reactor, the one that was destroyed was his newest one and it had a lot of assets in it that he had been wanting to use, sadly they either escaped and were now in the sewers or the bowels of Mantle, and now his least favorite chairman was there explaining the damn situation to him.

A glass filled with ice was thrown nearly hitting the chairman in the head, it shattered against the wall and Jacque looked at the chairman in anger. Winter Schnee. His eldest daughter and the biggest pain in the ass for him at the moment, she was head of construction for the Schnee DUST company and worked closely with Ironwood before he went missing during the testing on the ancients with Jacque's head scientist.

"Father, the information I have confirmed that it was someone from the HUNTSMAN program had helped, though I find it hard to believe since we never had anyone fitting his name or description accepted into the program, I asked Dr. M-" She is interrupted by Jacque who glares at her.

"Winter! I asked if you had found any information about where they are located and what you think the next place they will decide to bomb next time. Not to go on a hunt for an ex-HUNTSMAN who was helping them and you know if _he_ has a secret he wouldn't tell you!" Jacque pauses, "Do I make myself clear?" Winter nods and he continues, "Good now tell me what you think they'll do next after all you helped in designing the newest buildings and roads."

"I think they'll go for a smaller bomb or maybe bigger depending on the location, but probably smaller from what I've narrowed the next attack down to. Sector one, it would make a bigger impact since it's the biggest one and a smaller bomb would be all that is needed since the dust would cause a chain reaction throughout the reactor." She says this and looks at him, he nods and she continues, "They are located in the bowels of sector seven and I would recommend speeding up the installment of those military ID scanners for the trains for today; from what I've learned they used the train to enter the reactor's location and those ID's were military grade.

"Okay then, I'll tell them to install the scanners onto the trains today instead of tomorrow, you can go Winter" she nods and leaves the office, he then turns around and looks outside at the city scape, he stares at sector one's reactor and smiles.

* * *

Jaune follows Pyrrha and she signals for him to sit down at a table while she goes and grabs a bottle of whiskey and a cloth, finally sitting down she dabs a bit of whiskey onto the cloth, "Jaune can you come a bit closer?" he does and she lightly taps the cloth against his arm and feels a sting and pulls back a little.

"I didn't realize I got hurt." Jaune states as Pyrrha continues with treating him, she pulls out a needle and string and begins to stitch up the wound Jaune just takes the pain and when Pyrrha is done she puts a small bandage on his arm and smiles "Be a little more careful Jaune, you may be a badass but you are human. There's no changing that." She smiles again and Jaune just smiles back.

A bag s falls down onto the table and an robotic hand can be seen slamming onto the table, "Here ya go Jaune, two thousand lien." Jaune is shocked to see a robotic hand instead of the shotgun arm she had when he first met her.

"When did you get that arm?" Jaune asks puzzled Yang looks at him and smiles.

"Oh this!" She says loudly while pointing at her prosthetic hand, "this is the one they built for me before I changed to the combat one, I just change it whenever I'm feeling tired since this one doesn't weigh as much and I can use both hands." She says this while picking up the whiskey with her prosthetic and downing it, "Okay Jaune I want to ask you a question."

Jaune simply looks at her and she begins speaking "Since Reese has taken a real liking to you and keeps asking if I could ask for you to come on our next mission. So will you?" Jaune looks at her and sighs.

"four thousand lien." Yang looks outraged and begins to argue but Pyrrha stops her, "Jaune how about I pay you three thousand and Yang pay's a thousand. How does that sound?" She asks Jaune thinks on this and agrees.

"I was going to use the money to put Oscar into school but fine." Yang sighs in defeat, and heads to the secret room.

Pyrrha smiles and heads behind the bars counter and begins working and Jaune enters the secret room, closes the hatch and grabs a spot and falls asleep.

* * *

Jaune wakes up to shaking and someone calling his name, light is peering through and he can see someone with black hair and wielding a large sword similar to his but curved more, short black hair and brown eye's, but the rest of his face is hard to see, suddenly it his vision begins to shift and Reese is in front of him shaking him, she smiles when he finally wakes up, "You were asleep for a real long time Jaune." She states with cheerily and he gets up and grabs his sword.

"How long was I out for?" He asks and she responds, "Two hours and fifteen minutes, don't worry we're about to begin the mission." She answers and he nods, the two leave the room.

Entering the bar Jaune can see Pyrrha putting on a pair of gauntlets and putting a spear on her back, she is wearing a cloth on her waist and has a scarf covering half her face, "Oh Jaune, are you ready?" Pyrrha asks him.

"Pyr, Are you coming with us?" Pyrrha smiles and responds, "I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" She says with some sarcasm and Jaune laughs a bit, Yang is taking off her prosthetic hand and attaching the shotgun attachment to her arm and then aiming it at the wall, she stops and Reese is loading two dual wielding pistols with ammo, Brawnz is sharpening a pair of bladed claws and Bolin is holding a staff that he collapses and puts away as Jaune is grabbing Crocea Mors and is noticing the green cloth wrapped around the end of the hilt in a knot and the gold parts before he is brought out of his daze by Reese.

"You okay Jaune? You looked out of It for a second." Reese says while smiling at him, "Maybe he is regretting accompanying us on our little mission." Yang says but has a ice cube thrown at her by Pyrrha who is just frowning at the girl and begins to walk out before stopping to speak, "Jaune the guy at the weapon shop wanted to talk to you about something, go see him before we leave, okay?" Jaune nods and Pyrrha leaves and soon the others follow and Jaune heads towards the weapons shop.

Entering the shop he can guns and blades on the wall, a man is digging through a box before he notices Jaune and heads over to the counter, "Hello there, you're Jaune right?"

"I am." Jaune states to the man, the man is tall and has a black hair and has hair covering his arms, above him his name tag is hanging there and it reads _TUKSON_. the wall is lined with books and weapons, the man turns around and passes him two books and a sawed off shotgun.

"Those books are for your friend with the prosthetic arm and that gun is for you, just in case you encounter a situation where you might need it. Though telling from that sword you have there I doubt you will." He says pointing towards Crocea Mors, it was bigger than Jaune, an image flashed through his head and he collapsed on the ground, _Crocea Mors was shorter and instead of it expanding into a shield he was pulling it out a sheath and the sheath expanded into a shield, a small pistol was on his hip and an automatic rifle was strapped to his back he was wearing the typical grunt armor... Wait he was apart of the HUNTSMAN program he should be wearin-_ Jaune snaps out of his thoughts and Tukson is next to him helping him up, "You okay kid?" Jaune nods and leaves the building and head towards the group who are in the middle of town waiting for him.

* * *

Yang watches as Jaune starts to walk towards them, "Jaune what took so damn long?" Yang see's Jaune toss her something and she catches it, it's a pair of books bound by a string she looks at the cover of one and it reads, " _How to use dust and what is a_ semblance." She groans and begins to read it, before she opens the book however she see's Jaune putting a sawed off shotgun with strange scratch marks warping over it and a symbol of a bird.

* * *

The group enters the train and Yang is reading through the book while Reese is looking over the schematics of the reactor and it's codes, Pyrrha is looking at the train map, Brolin is eating a chocolate bar, and Brawnz is writing in a small journal; a picture is hanging out of it.

Jaune watches all of them with interest and looks at his fake military ID, "Jaune, can you come here?" Pyrrha says getting his attention and he walks over to her and she points at the map, "Do you know how these work?" Jaune nods before responding, "Reese taught me." At the mention of her name Reese pokes her head up and see's them talking and she sighs.

"Oh..." Pyrrha says a hint of jealousy lacing her face, it fades quickly and Jaune doesn't seem to notice.

"Guys when were they supposed to install that new military ID scanner on the train again?" Brawnz asks while looking up as a red light passes by them, "Tomorrow, Why?" Reese says but soon is proven wrong when the alarms begin to blare.

"Everyone to the farthest car, we need to jump off from there!" Yang yells and soon the group is running down the train cars, the sound of metal locking down the carts they were previously in can be heard and Yang can be seen slamming the door open and Reese jumps out first, then Brawnz, and Brolin after.

"Pyrrha jump!" Yang yells, Pyrrha shakes her head and points to Jaune who finally gets there, "Okay Jaune you first." Yang orders and Jaune is about to argue but is pushed out by Yang and soon Pyrrha follows and Jaune catches her and then Yang, "Well lover boy first you get Reese's eyes and now her, how naughty." Yang says jokingly, Pyrrha begins to blush and Jaune puts her down and the three enter a large tunnel, Brawnz can be seen near a ladder and a camping kit is seen near him.

"Oh boss, guess what we found down here." He states to Yang, "What Brawnz?" Brawnz begins to move out of the way and small deformed creature is behind him dead, it has claw marks going down it's body, a large single horn is broken and dangling off of the creatures head.

"What the hell is that thing?" Yang says poking it with her arms barrel.

"That is something made by the SDC." Jaune says to her and he picks up the camping kit and puts it in his bag and climbs up the ladder and soon the others follow him, looking around he can see Reese shooting a giant creature, ducking and weaving around it; Bolin is fighting the creature as well with his staff, two blades are on it's tips and he is cutting into the creature's tail, Brawnz sighs and pulls something out and passes it to Jaune.

"Jaune, Reese told me to give the bomb to you; anyways I'm going to help those two with that thing." Jaune nods and watches as Brawnz leaves and begins to fight the creature, Jaune and Pyrrha climb up a pipe and slide into the main facility of the reactor, Yang soon slides down as well and the three begin to enter the large complex but are stopped by a deformed creature, it has a pair of tusks, a skull like mask, and red eye's; it's body looked like a gorilla's but if a gorilla was on steroids.

The creature charged the three and Jaune moves out of the way and Pyrrha dives out of the way, Yang simply brings her arm up and shoots it; pissing it off more and soon the two are locked in hand to hand and Yang is shooting into its stomach before being thrown away, Pyrrha pulls out her spear and begins to stab it, it grabs her spear and pulls it out of her grip and is about to throw it at her but is stopped by Yang who manages to shoot the thing getting it's attention, Pyrrha sprints up to it and begins to punch it, she notices a metal chain embedded into it's skin, "Jaune distract it for me and Yang help get onto it's back!" She yells and Jaune slashes at it, it simply blocks; Yang picks Pyrrha up and throws her onto the things back, Jaune manages to stab into it's chest, driving it against a wall and pinning it there, the creature attempts to pull the blade out of it's chest but Pyrrha pulls the chain and flips off, the thing just roars out in pain, Pyrrha then begins to use a DUST crystal called polarity and pulls the chain through it's neck, the things head comes off and Yang drinks a potion to heal her injuries.

* * *

After the three recovered from the fight with the thing Jaune labeled as a beringtusk, explaining that it looked as if you had mixed a beringel and a boarbatusk together, Pyrrha giggled at the name while Yang made a comment about how dumb the name sounded, but the three continued on anyways, climbing further down until they reached the core.

As soon as Jaune got near the core he felt as if something was off... Jaune here's a voice in his head " _He's_ coming." it says and Jaune falls to the ground from the pain, "JAUNE!" Both Yang and Pyrrha yell out, Jaune gets up slowly and begins to set up the bomb, but the sound of footsteps can be heard coming from both entrances and Jaune looks over to see common soldiers with there weapons aimed at the three and Yang gets into a fighting position, Pyrrha pulls out her spear and looks at the soldiers; the sound of a helicopter can be heard and a ladder comes out from it, suddenly Jacque Schnee comes out of the helicopter and laughs.

* * *

Jacque Schnee was surprised to say the least, he hadn't expected Winter to be right about them coming to this reactor, "An ex-HUNTSMAN, a cripple, and a bartender. What an interesting trio." Jacque laughs again and watches as the ex-HUNTSMAN holds the crippled girl back from attacking him, "How pathetic you want to see my empire crumble, well I'm going to tell you all something." The sound of something coming out from the tunnel behind Jacque can be heard, "You won't win, I will continue with my company and you will all lose, so go ahead and activate the bomb I don't care as long as I can make it look like an attack to hurt the people you are hoping to save from an supposedly dying planet." A pair of red lights can soon be heard and steam hissing from an unknown thing finally appears behind him, Pyrrha and Yang are running towards the far entrance Jaune is following behind them listening Jacque Schnee's speech, "I won't care, you'll die as enemies to the people and I will die a hero to them, or will I die... Let those words devour you. Good day." Jacque jumps onto the ladder and climbs back into the helicopter, suddenly the mechanical beast jumps out splitting the Jaune apart from Pyrrha and Yang.

* * *

Jaune watches as the machine jumped and landed on the catwalk of the reactor, it lunged at Pyrrha but Yang shot it before it could land a hit and Jaune attempted to cut into it's leg but his blade barely made a scratch, and now the trio kept landing blows and hoping to get a good hit in a weak spot, soon Jaune noticed Pyrrha begin using the polarity dust and Jaune decided to do something as well, he inserted a lightning dust into his blade and Jaune shocked it while Pyrrha pulled out it's core and it was ticking, numbers were counting down so she threw it down and it blew up but destroyed the catwalk connecting Jaune to the others, he jumped but didn't make it, Pyrrha attempted to grab his hand and missed.

Jaune felt the wind stinging at his face and he just decided to embrace the cold and then he felt a large amount of pain and the sound of wood breaking and Jaune saw light and felt a soft patch and silver eye's before passing out.

* * *

"Roman!" Jacque yells and soon the head of the SDC's spy operations walks in, a cigar in his mouth and holding a cane; Roman stands at attention as Jacque turns around, "Roman, now that I've taken care of some pests I need for you to look for the Silver eyed girl who has access to the life stream. Can you do that for me? Also get someone to set up some explosives holding up sector sevens plate." Roman nods and responds quickly, "Of course boss." Jacque Schnee nods and motions for Roman to leave, and he does.

exiting towards the hallway he can see Neo her umbrella in her left hand and a cone of ice cream in her right, she perks up at the sight of him and walks towards him.

' _What's the mission sir?_ ' the girl asks him using the small notepad that she pulled out after throwing her ice cream away.

"Neo, we're going after the silver eyed girl, well technically I am, but you will be helping Emerald with setting up some bombs on the pillar holding up sector sevens plate." Neo nods and runs off to find Emerald, Roman sighs and heads out of the building to go and find the silver eyed girl, Ruby.

* * *

As Jaune begins to wake up he notices two things a red cloak draped over him and the flower girl from his first mission with BEACON, she was in a praying position and her hands were glowing and so was his body, he could feel wounds being closed up and this brought him some comfort.

"Oh you're awake!" The girl yells out and Jaune is trying to recall her name... It's Ruby and Yang knew her, but from where? Oh well it would come back to him soon, for now he just had to figure out where he was. Jaune finally looks at Ruby who has a scythe in her hands and is looking at him with interest.

"So where an I?" Jaune asks with interest.

"You're in a church, well technically sector five; but such details are unimpor-" Ruby is interrupted by the church doors being slammed open, and Roman Torchwick enters, his cane is being twirled in the air, "Well Red, it's nice to see you." Roman yells out and a group of soldiers run up behind him their weapons aimed at Jaune, "Oh and you're helping the HUNTSMAN the BEACON terrorists hired, how cute." Ruby freezes up and looks at Jaune.

"Did they say hired, what if I hired you to be my bodyguard?" Jaune looks at her confused.

"I don't think now is a good time." He says but Ruby simply whispers in his ear and he sighs in annoyance before lifting his sword out of a pile of rubble and expanding the blade into a shield as bullets begin to hit Jaune launches some back and they hit a few soldiers causing them to fall over, blood seeping out of the bullet wounds, Jaune grabs Ruby and pulls her into a back room and begins to climb a flight of stairs but Roman enters and Ruby runs off towards another area away from the ladder and Jaune simply climbs further up and pushes a barrel onto a soldier who ran in front of Roman, the barrel knocks the man out and Roman simply kicks him aside and begins to head for Ruby, Jaune looks around some more and see's a rope and ties it around a barrel and throws the rope down and Ruby looks up at him.

"You want me to climb this!" Ruby yells Jaune nods and she huffs in annoyance and begins to climb but as soon as Roman begins to take a step forward Jaune pushes the barrel and Ruby is launched into the air and Jaune manages to catch her and he can hear Roman swearing since the barrel fell on his leg, Jaune jumps out of the church through a hole and Ruby soon follows.

When the two leave Ruby begins to laugh, "Oh my god that was fun, it was so exhilarating and it felt nice to finally see the people who keep trying to kidnap me get beat up a little." Jaune is barely listening and begins to climb up a pipe to leave the area, Ruby can be heard yelling wait up.

* * *

Pyrrha hated the feeling of the dress clinging to her body, she needed to find the man responsible for causing her to lose Jaune again, and now here she was heading towards his home of course the last thing she expected to see was a carriage pull up to her bar and request for her to enter, so now was the time to begin her personal mission.

* * *

Jaune could hear Ruby yelling for him to wait for her, and since Jaune was hired to be her body guard now he had an obligation to listen to her for as long as he was working for her, but her payment method was so weird, he owed her a date. Yes to him it was quite strange since the girl was very cute but they barely knew each other and both times they talked were in pretty bad situations so to say this was awkward would be an understatement.

Jaune finally reached the edge and saw a garden which was strange since the pollution would've killed any plants in the area, but for some reason it didn't do that to this place, "Oh there's my home. Come on my body guard!" Ruby yells out and runs towards the house and Jaune simply jumps down and runs into the town, he can hear a man groaning in pain in a drain pipe and a guy running back and forth in front of some sort of store, Jaune ignores it and heads towards the home of Ruby, when he finally gets there he can see a bunch of flowers plants and herbs, it was the greenest place he had ever seen in Mantle which was normally a barren wasteland whenever you exited the city, so when he enters the actual home he is even more surprised to see pictures of Yang but younger and Ruby together next to a woman who clearly wasn't their mother.

Suddenly a woman with glasses and a light blonde hair enters the room with Ruby, "Oh this is the one who helped you escape, I see. He's kind of handsome isn't he." The woman states and Ruby is left a blushing mess, she is trying to explain but is getting her words twisted, the woman merely laughs and walks over to the stove, "My name's Glynda, Glynda Goodwitch. Anyone who helps Ruby is a trustworthy person." Jaune looks at the pictures of Yang, Glynda, and Ruby. "Oh I see you noticed those pictures, that's Yang, Ruby's older sister she's got a real short temper, but a good he-"

Jaune interrupts Glynda, "I met her already, she's interesting from what I've gathered when I first met her." Glynda smiles and begins to cook, Ruby runs up the stairs and Glynda turns around.

"Jaune I want you to leave in the middle of the night." Glynda states.

"Wait what, why?" Jaune asks confused about her request.

"Yang may be able to fight but Ruby is so innocent and her wanting to fight the people who have hunted her most of her life is, well you understand I think. She needs to be safe and I want you to try and leave while she's sleeping so that she is safe and so I don't have to watch another one of the girls I helped leave and do something dangerous." Glynda states and she begins to tell Jaune how she found Yang and Ruby.

* * *

 **Thirteen years ago**

* * *

Glynda is standing at the train station, she's waiting for someone... Her husband is supposed to return from the battlefield and she watched as other couples hugged and kissed out of joy, but Glynda stood alone, she left when the train went away again to pick up more people.

two days later she came back and saw a woman with black hair and red streaks wearing a white cloak, a little girl was next to the woman, "Momma, please Momma get up!"

The woman turns her head and see's Glynda and smiles a little, Glynda runs over and kneels next to the woman; she was about to say something but was interrupted by the dying woman, "Please take care of both of them." She says this and closes her eyes, suddenly a girl with beautiful blonde hair and lilac eyes runs up yelling to the woman who died now, she was processing what just happened and saw the train and watched as people came out but her husband wasn't one of them.

"How old are both of you?" Glynda asks the two, they look up and the blonde mutters twelve and the little girl with black hair says ten and the woman sighs, "What are your names?" Glynda asks them.

"I'm Yang and she's Ruby." Yang says pointing at the ten year old girl, "Is Summer okay?" This breaks Glynda's heart and she begins to tear up at this.

"No, she isn't; she asked me to take care of both of you." Glynda says, she gets up and offers her hand to Yang, Yang takes it and Ruby looks up and Glynda realizes she has to bury the woman, it just didn't feel right leaving her body here to rot on the street. Glynda picks up Summer's body and walks off to her home with Yang and Ruby following her.

* * *

 **Four years later**

* * *

"I'm leaving!" A younger Yang yells to Glynda. Glynda only looks shocked as Yang is holding a pack filled with food and supplies, she is leaving to some town farther away, Ruby is watching the scene and looks likes she's about to burst into tears.

"Yang, I've tried my best to give you and Ruby the best life here, why leave?" Glynda asks tears threatening to break through, Yang simply glares.

"I'm going to look for mother!" This causes Glynda to cringe, she learned about how Yang's real mother wasn't Summer the woman she buried in her yard, the woman abandoned Yang when she was just a little girl, so this made Glynda wonder why Yang had an obsession with finding her.

"Go then." Glynda says to Yang, the girl was stubborn even more than her, so it was pointless to fight each other on this so she would let her leave.

Yang left and Glynda wanted to cry but Ruby, that sweet little girl just tried to comfort her, it was afterwards though that told her what Ruby actually was.

"Don't cry, someone who was close to you died, but he wants you to know that he loves you and that he always will." Those words surprised Glynda and she thought it was nothing until four days later that she received a letter from the army, it was a message telling her about her husbands fate and it broke her, this was the point that Glynda soon realized that Ruby wasn't what she thought.

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

"Okay then, I'll be heading to bed now; I'll try and leave at midnight." Jaune states and Glynda nods and watches as he goes up the stairs and heads to a bed.

Jaune enters the room and see's a picture of Yang with Ruby playing catch and one of a motorcycle. Jaune simply smiles at the pictures and is about to get into the bed, but Ruby enters and she just smiles, "I can't wait for tomorrow, Jaune me and you will fix everything about this terrible place." Ruby say's this and smiles again before leaving and Jaune just sighs in guilt, he felt bad about leaving the poor girl and never telling her where he went.

Oh well, he could think about this another time, not now though; he just needed to sleep and then leave as requested by Glynda.

* * *

 **Midnight**

* * *

Jaune wakes up to see the clock reads eleven thirty and he gets up and grabs Crocea Mors, he slides it onto his back and he leaves the room, when he begins to walk the floor creaks and he can hear Ruby getting up and he slides back into the room, Jaune waits for Ruby to close her door and Jaune tries this again, he walks slowly testing for which floorboards would creak and which ones didn't, so he spent about ten minutes figuring it out and being caught by Ruby twice, so once he was finally downstairs, he could see Glynda sleeping on a chair, he opens the door and leaves.

Jaune walks back into the town and can see people are less active so Jaune decides to go and buy supplies to get going; as soon as Jaune left he saw a red cloak and rose petals pass by him and he ran towards it.

When he left the tiny town and walked up to the hole in the wall Jaune saw her standing there, scythe in hand and a red cloak. Ruby Rose stood in front of him with a smug smile.

* * *

 ** _This chapter is long overdue, I've just been working on new ideas and trying to figure out what kind of things I would do with this one so yeah and now this chapter is finally complete. Well at least it was faster than the Final Fantasy VII remake, which we still haven't gotten it yet; ugh anyways I hope you enjoyed you can follow me on Instagram_** ** _the_libraries_knight Follow it and you won't be disappointed also I have a pa/treon, if you could help me that would be much appreciated, you don't have to it's just nice to do and plus you can commission me for some decent work, also I'll now be working on the next chapter of a modern knight and spartan, as well as this and a few new projects.  
Anyways have a great day.  
_**


End file.
